


Cake

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate use of frosting, Plot What Plot, Smut and Fluff, no plot here, only cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: Karen knows about Matt's other guilty secret... His love of chocolate cake (organically sourced, fair trade, cocoa only)And guess who's birthday it is...Shameless Karedevil smut
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> As a Brit I think about cake a lot this time of year. I won't defile the name of the show that's responsible *coughs* great British bake off …. but anyway, my point is, cake brings people together 🤷

It all started with a cake.

Matt's birthday cake to be exact. 

"I know you don't really like a fuss," she said, "and Foggy told me drinks later is fine by you but uh, I just… I couldn't not..." Karen's voice trailed off as she presented Matt the box and he began running his fingers over the message that she'd taped onto the lid.

 _Happy Birthday Matt. With love, Karen_.

She'd ummed and ahhed over those six words for longer than she would have liked before she'd eventually come to the conclusion that it'd be _more_ suspicious if she didn't use the L word, even if it did feel forbidden in the context of them — whatever _they_ were.

Thankfully, Matt just smiled when he lifted his hand away. "Karen.. you really didn't have to…"

"I know," she said quickly, "but after what you said about erm.. about that…."

_That one story you told me about that one chocolate cake you liked that I remembered every detail of._

"Well anyway, that doesn't matter. The point is I did a bit of research into um, baked goods? _" Apparently a great use of her time._ "And I ended up finding something promising on the other side of the city. I checked and the lady there assured me that she only uses all organic cocoa beans from a fair trade small holding in Indonesia. She sources all her other ingredients from local farms upstate. The reviews are pretty… well, I guess you'll just have to…" she was babbling now. 

But much to Karen's relief, Matt was still smiling. "Well it sure _smells_ amazing." Of course it did. She hadn't even thought of that. She was just standing there, gingerly balancing the box on her forearms like some kind of chocolatey infant she was more than ready to hand back to its parents. "I definitely can't eat all of this by myself though." Matt's proposal was crystal but Karen just carried on hovering in the doorway until his lips curled and he started to look a bit like air traffic control. 

_He's inviting you in, Karen._

"So uh, do you want to…?"

" _Oh…_ uh, yeah, sorry. Sure," she answered as she finally unfroze herself.

.

When she got to his kitchen Karen slid the box off her arms and onto the counter top. She opened the lid and watched Matt's face as he inhaled what she could only imagine was more intense version of what she could smell — a delectable aroma consisting of freshly baked chocolate sponge covered in rich, chocolate frosting that was at least half an inch thick in all directions, decorated with dark and white chocolate shavings.

"What if I don't fit into my suit after this?" Matt joked as he handed her a knife. 

Karen raised a brow. "I guess that depends which suit." She dipped the knife point into the center and it disappeared quickly, the cake giving way around the sharp edge like butter. Somehow it was impossibly dense and delightfully fluffy at the same time. "The lady said this is called a 'Devil's food cake'." 

"Appropriate," Matt smirked.

"I thought so too." She dumped a piece onto a plate before it could crumble and handed it to Matt who was poised and ready with a fork. "Are you sure you don't wanna make a wish?"

Matt shrugged his lips. "Can I wish for chocolate cake?"

Karen giggled. "Sure."

"Done."

She was pleased when his face melted as he took the first bite. She tried not to stare too lustfully at the way his lips polished the fork clean, or to blush too hard at the quiet _'mmm'_ sound he made as he rolled the flavour over his tongue.

_She tried._

"Verdict?" 

"Karen, it's…" he made another _low_ grunt of approval, a sound that seemed to somersault in her belly before it inevitably tinted her cheeks. _"Wow."_

"Really?" 

"Honestly." He picked up another piece on his fork, as if maybe he needed more proof, but then he held it out to her instead. "Here," he insisted, "try." 

She steadied herself. 

That damn bird was beating its wings against the inside of her chest again. Though, she was slightly reassured by the thought that surely anyone would find the eroticism of Matt, hand feeding them chocolate cake, at least a tiny bit hard to ignore. 

But obediently, she opened her lips, pressed them around the fork and then drew them back.

And _God_ . That _was_ good chocolate cake.

She'd never tasted anything so rich, with such depth of flavour; she could only imagine all the layers of deliciousness Matt could taste.

"Yeah, that's… that's pretty _good_." She glanced up to Matt then, who was leaning on one hip against the kitchen counter already half way through another mouthful.

"Uh, Matt, you've got a little…." She pointed vaguely towards his mouth where there was a smidge of chocolate staining the corner.

"Oh, uh…" he chuckled and stuck his tongue out. She watched it go, mesmerized as it traced the curve of his upper lip and wiggled wetly in the corner, frustratingly still missing it's target. "Did I get it?"

Karen bit her lip and smiled. "No it's…. " She pointed again, half giggling this time, until she was close enough that she thought she may as well so it herself… . "For God's sake, here," she said, pressing her fingers under his chin and using her thumb to wipe it away, dragging firmly enough to change the shape of his mouth, to catch a little bit of the moisture on the pad of her thumb and expose a glint of his bottom teeth.

"There." She cleared her throat, too slow to move away.

"Did you get it?" 

She nodded a yes without removing her hand, finding it to be somehow set in concrete on his cheek.

"You're sure?" She felt his breath on her face — the scent of chocolate —

"I'm pretty sure," she nodded but more defiantly this time.

"Well good," Matt said, "because sometimes I really don't trust your eyesight." 

Karen shook her head and sent the point of her elbow playfully into his ribs, declaring — "You're an ass." 

It was nearly enough for him to drop his precious cake fork. It _was_ definitely enough for him to miss his mouth again entirely.

_"Karen."_

He said it like he was scolding her.

 _"Woops_ ," she mocked, "so sorry, Matt. _"_ Karen reached up, laughing to wipe his mouth, for some reason thinking it appropriate to lick the excess off her fingers. 

Now Matt's face was doing something different, something hungry. He brushed her hand away softly and she let him, frozen in place because he was stepping towards her, tilting his head down..

He was kissing her. 

She hummed low at the pressure of his lips on hers, her body arching into him as her hands came up to cup his face. He tasted of chocolate, and smelt even better. She caught a hitched breath as he pushed her backwards.

"I can stop," he breathed, "if you want."

"No," she mumbled back, "don't.. Don't stop." He delved his tongue deeper, twisted looking for access and Karen's thigh came up to briefly hook around his, craving to be closer, her calf sliding helplessly down against his jeans until it was back on the floor again. 

But then Matt lifted her; popped her ass up on the kitchen counter and she moaned against his mouth, breathing hard, sliding her hands underneath his shirt. 

It landed partially hanging in the kitchen sink when he took it off and threw it backwards.

And Jesus, how long she'd waited to get her hands on that body. Her kisses were sloppy over his bare shoulders, his skin hot, her touch nothing but a flurry of hands and limbs. _"Karen.."_

Soon he was unpopping the buttons of her blouse, quicker than she could do it. His fingers dived enthusiastically through the opening.

Karen squirmed and he helped her wiggle out fully out of it, unclipping her bra right before she put her hand down into a sticky plateful of half-eaten chocolate cake.

" _Clumsy_ , Miss Page," Matt teased. She narrowed eyes at him but he just prowled upwards; sucked her chocolate covered fingers into his mouth, warm and slick, and fuck, that was hot.

"Mmh, so that's how it works?" Karen bit her lip. Matt kissed his way over her wrist and it was too tempting not to drag her messy fingers to where she wanted him, inviting him to lick a trail over her chest.

"How what works?" He asked, low, and she let out a chuckle that shifted a moan when he plunged his mouth over a pert nipple, swirling his tongue in circles, sucking and then releasing.

 _"That."_ She panted _, "Holy shit_." Karen leaned back. "Matt, I want you to…" She hissed as teeth nipped at her skin. "Take me to bed."

"— Yes," he said. He picked her up but they didn't make it as far as the dividing wall. Karen's naked back hit the bare plaster like it was a sheet of ice and he was kissing her again, rutting up against her. He dropped her thighs and shoved a hand in her jeans.

And oh, the friction was good. So good on top of her underwear. "Karen," he said, "do you have any idea how much I've... " But she cut him off; grabbed a firm fistful of his hair and —

" _Matt_ , _"_ she insisted _, "_ bed. _Now."_

His face was buried deep in the nape of her neck but his body moved forward; dodging the corner of the coffee table and the chair with ease, turning them sideways so he could fit them both through the door to his room.

It was starting to feel more like a sprint than a marathon. 

Karen didn't care.

Having Matt on top of her, pressing his body into hers, in a context that wasn't just him protecting her from bullets, was enough all on its own, to soak her panties wet through. 

"Please tell me you've got a condom," Karen breathed as Matt hurriedly tore her jean cuffs from her ankles.

"In the drawer. Behind you." 

"Oh God, thank God," she sighed with relief and Matt chuckled darkly. 

Karen held the packet in her teeth while she opened up his button and fly. Matt awkwardly climbed out of his jeans. 

He was so hard, and she was aching.

Karen eyed him — all of him, as she rolled the condom on, crushing her mouth back into his, pushing her hand between their bodies.

She was lying back now, looking up at that puppy face — holding onto his thick cock, and his breathing was strained as she writhed — "Matt _please…_ " guiding him to where she was sure her arousal was dampening his bedsheets.

Karen wasn't sure who moaned the loudest when he pushed into her; who chased the sound out of who. But the stretch he gave her was perfect. So perfect. And after Matt had waited a few seconds for her muscles to mold around him she pulled the hair at the back of his head; urged him forward and she took him deeper. 

"Oh," she moaned, " _oh_ — _jesus Matt_."

He smiled into her shoulder and kissed her and she wrapped her legs tighter. "Good?"

She nodded, desperate, as above her all the fibers of Matt's body worked in perfect sync, roadmaps of veins branching up from his heaving shoulders, her name having already long lost its shape in his mouth; nothing but little fragments that she'd decided she liked much better in pieces.

He propped himself up then, hair messy, and slipped out of her, got on his knees. Karen bent up and dragged her mouth over his chest and they scrambled as Matt stuffed a pillow under her hips. 

When he entered her again, he was hitting her different, like with every smooth, hard thrust she got wetter, slicker, and he got deeper, until there wasn't a gap left between them anymore. "Matt, shit – that feels… — _fuck_." The pressure was building around him and he knew it; part of her was glad when he drew back and held her thighs open, hitched one over his shoulder, so she could watch how he disappeared inside her; could listen to the desperate grunts of exertion he made as she let her hand slide down along her body and she touched herself.

 _"Yes._ Karen, sweetheart," he blurted. "Keep doing that." He threw his head back and then met her gaze again with blank eyes. "I wanna feel you come," He said, "look at me and come."

That was easy, she was so close, her fingers frantically circling above where he was thrusting into her.

"Matt — " she whimpered, "pull out, when you.. I want you to — "

He groaned as she pushed herself over into bliss and she clenched around him, gazing through slitted eyes as he slipped out of her at the last second; the condom landing somewhere, stroking himself with one arm braced against the wall. It only took a few quick jerks before he came with a wild growl, ribbons of hot, sticky fluid pulsing out of him, coating her arm and pooling in the crease of her belly button. Karen watched as the last of his orgasm dripped lazily out over his knuckles, and oh, and that loose smile on his lips — that fucked out expression. 

She'd probably never get over it.

"Karen — I'm — _shit._ I'm sorry." He was already feeling around for something to help with the clean up, but Karen was just so _happy._ Still riding on the most selfish high of her life; content to lie here staring at his bedroom ceiling, all damn afternoon if he'd let her.

"Matt… please... will you.." She grabbed his wrist to half stop him from leaving, and to half prevent him from stumbling around like an idiot and making her laugh. "You won't hear this from me often," she said, "but for once, just...don't apologize."

Karen bit her lip and he landed in a heap in the best place he could be; splayed out in the sheets right next to her, nuzzling his way up to her shoulder before he captured her mouth again in the sweetest kiss. 

"Sorry." He smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Matt! 😂


End file.
